Sheldon Swifties VIII: Positioning
by regertz
Summary: Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Possibly related to the idea that sooner or later I plan to pit Sheldon against junior adult fiction's greatest inventor…


"Sheldon Swifties VIII: "Positioning…"

Summary: Brief bits, not necessarily connected…Possibly related to the idea that sooner or later I plan to pit Sheldon against junior adult fiction's greatest inventor…

Disclaimer: What's Chuck's is Chuck's…No infringement intended…

(The Radio Dept… "I Don't Like It Like This")

"Words fail me all the time

I don't even feel like talking

still I go on and on

I'm dying here and you keep walking

why are you asking me this?

can't you see I'm trying?

I don't like it like this

no I think I'm dying

I can't calm down at all

panic is what panic feels like

can't we just stay silent?

speaking now seems far too violent

why are you asking me this?

can't you see I'm trying?

I don't like it like this

no I think I'm dying…"

"I do not believe this…" Leonard shaking head…

Penny sighing…

"Raj says, he's not all that surprised…" Howard notes…

"How could he do this?..." Penny, eyeing the others…All standing in the emergency room parking lot of Pasadena General… "Amy needs him…Good God, he signed the Relationship Agreement…Isn't showing up when the party of the second part, hereby known as 'the girlfriend', namely Amy Farrah Fowler, is injured, a clause?..."

Hey I watch legal dramas like anybody else…She eyed Leonard's stare…

"I guess the thought of her being hurt and needing a little comfort was just too much for him…" Leonard noted… "He has a problem with people in pain…They usually want help…"

"When I get my hands on him he'll know what pain is…" Penny glared…Then calming, reflective… "But when I got hurt he was so sweet…Even risked death driving me…And sang me 'Soft Kitty'…"

"You mean you risked death…Something would have protected him…" Leonard frowned… "But you're right, it's a little unbelievable even for him…To abandon poor Amy like this…She could have lost her hand when that damned monkey turned out to still be alive…Sneaky little emphysemic rat…Playing dead in her body bag…"

"She could've been killed…" Penny looked at the ER entrance… "Howard, can you see if Bernadette's got any info?...Tell them Amy's best friend is here and needs to see her…"

What can I say?...She smiled at Leonard's smiling…Really?...Best friend?...Look…

She grew on me…

"Raj says he'll go…He doesn't want to keep having to talk through me here, people are looking at him like he's our faithful collie…" Howard…Raj nodding and with smile, heading off…

"He really just ran off?..." Howard eyed Leonard…

"The minute we heard…He was running out the door…I couldn't stop him…He wouldn't even answer his cell…I think he was making for the train station…"

"And his mom said his message was that he'd be coming home?..." Penny, looking to Leonard…

"That's what she could make out…She said it was pretty garbled…He isn't answering her calls either…"

"Hey, Raj is waving…I think we can get in…" Penny noted, looking to the ER entranceway… "C'mon, guys…" she raced for the door…

"Hey…" Bernadette greeted them at the security ER entrance, Raj leading…She put up a hand to their nervous looks… "She's ok…She won't lose the hand and there are just a lot of bruises…She's sleeping now…"

"Thank God…" Penny sighed…

"Guys, you gotta see this…" Bernadette smiled… Waving them in…

To the curtained-off area where Amy lay in bed…Sheldon in bed beside her, curled round her…Both asleep…

"The staff said he found someway in here past security while they were busy, and they found him with her…" Bernadette grinned… "He kept eyeing them every time they came in, read every order, chased down and threatened a doctor he said had screwed her meds, and then insisted he was taking her to Mom where she'd be safe…Even security couldn't get him away from her…But Amy finally got them to let him stay with her and he agreed not to 'spring' her from this 'primitive snake pit of multiresistant disease'…For now…"

(Get well soon, Dr. Bialik)


End file.
